When You Wish Upon A Star  Epilogue
by Botsey
Summary: How strong is their bond? Events tests it's strength
1. Chapter 1

A/N As promised we visit our young pair again as bonded and truly each one is half of the other's heart and soul. We will visit them on and off with accounts that lead up to their marriage after Nyota's graduation.

Epilogue Part One

When You Wish Upon A Star

Chapter One

Chapter One

Nyota was the one who had made the suggestion to Spock. It seemed like a good idea that a group should be formed-one that would support instructors who had married or intended to marry their students. It eventually comprised other inter-species couples. It could best be described as a group that would encourage and assist and offer assistance in crisis situations.

There was a wide array of attendees at the initial meeting. Of course, she and Spock were the only Vulcan/Terran couple present. The predominate matched pairs were Betazoid/Terran. This coupling would have the additional burden of telepathy training in order for the pairing to succeed.

It was decided that they would not meet on Academy grounds and after clearance from Sarek, a room was held open for their use at the Embassy. The kitchen was even involved in this act of hospitality and according to Spock's request, either light snacks or a 'politically correct' meal would be prepared. This was indeed the most open the Vulcan species had ever been. A step forward since 'First Contact.'

The Betazoid/Terran couples had been married legally by a justice of the peace and then experienced their joining at the Betazoid Embassy. The Betazoid Ambassador was a very pleasant person, who always attempted to learn from each couple exactly what had attracted them to one another.

The one Orion/Terran couple could definitely use assistance in the area of fidelity. It was a new concept for an Orion. The rest of the group was comprised of Terran/Terran couples, instructors and students who had married.

Spock and Nyota realized that over time this group's numbers would grow and eventual, they would be assigned to active duty, for that reason neither one of them would seek office within the framework of the group. Instead, they thought their place was to offer encouragement and suggestions.

It was during some of these later meetings that the stories about each couple came to light. Interestingly, some of the instructors were female, and their mates were younger than they were. The species that these females had sort attachment to, were those that reached maturity at around thirty years of age, and then lived for fifty or sixty years and then reached the end of their life cycle. Apparently neither one of these pairing desired a long period of widowhood.

At times the meetings' air was light, peppered with humorous stories or experiences from various couples. At other times tears were shed because of the non-acceptance of family members to the couple's pairing. It was during such sessions that our couple felt extraordinarily fortunate-their acceptance by family and friends was the state that each of those couples eventually wished to reach.

As various star ships docked for refitting, the group's size would swell. Conversely, with deployment, the group shrank. Some relationships, that were not instructor/student, were nonetheless welcome. Extremely amusing would best identify some of the experiences of these new members.

Spock and Nyota were viewed with such deep respect-they were considered the forerunners for everything positive that had to do with these relationships. He was obligated on many occasions to remind the group that his parents were the real originators of such a concept-as the expression goes, 'they wrote the book.' Even though that thought was true when it came to this development as it touched Star Fleet's Fraternization Policy, Spock and Nyota were considered the heroes.

During Nyota's junior year an incident occurred that allowed Spock the opportunity to realize the strength of their bond. Nyota had returned to USA to attend her sister's graduation. She was giddy with excitement, but extremely melancholy about their separation. The night before she left they spent at the Embassy. She explained their evening together should be viewed as 'a preview of what to expect upon her arrival home.' Their evening together made Spock reach two conclusions.

One, that the preview was extremely fulfilling and two, that he would have a difficult time as he awaited her return. She finally fell asleep in his arms and he spent the rest of the evening memorizing everything about her sleeping form, for it would have to comfort him at night while she was away.

He accompanied her to the transport station and before she climbed onto the pod, she reached up her hand and grabbed the back of his neck, standing on tip-toes she whispered into his ear,

"I will keep in touch with you on our own 'private line'. Keep focused on my return."

She then ran her lips across his cheek. and as the lights enveloped her Nyota blew Spock a kiss.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

He was pensive during his walk back to their room. It was indeed illogical to keep drifting back to her parting words…my return. He did dwell on the farewell kiss she had given him in their rooms before she left, and hoped that a programming problem, with a high degree of difficulty would present itself and that it would cause him to work day and night during this week without his aduna.

In less than fifteen minutes, after she had passed through customs, through the bond he heard, 'I am here, safe in Nairobi, all are well. I already miss your touch. Even with the bond, it is like food with no taste, something is missing. Your voice is no substitute for the firmness of your body against mine, your scent, your chin whiskers… I love you forever and a day.

Her statement, though illogical did capture the essence of his wife and served as a comfort to him.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The accident occurred one day after the graduation and two days before she was to return home. She and some of her cousins had chosen to spend the morning on the bike path that was part of their family's compound. As usual, the competitive spirit in his aduna was awakened, so she challenged,

"I'll beat all of you to the bridge," was her dare as she sped off with the others in hot pursuit. As she turned to see who was gaining, her front wheel hit a rock that was partially buried and sent her over the handle bars of the bike. Thankfully, her head was the second part of her body to hit the ground. Her sister, a medical doctor rushed to her side to find an unconscious Nyota, lying sprawled on the dusty path.

Checking her vitals and her eyes, Dede connected to the relay station and advised them to bring a truck or a van to their site. Within minutes they were there…


	2. Chapter 2

When You Wish Upon A Star

Epilogue

Chapter Two

On the other side of the globe, Spock was sleeping when he was jolted awake by the absence of Nyota's presence. Life signs were the only part of the bond pulsing.

He jumped out of his bed and clothed himself. Punching in Pike's code he contacted him,

"Something has happened to Nyota. I must leave. My schedule involves one class today, two classes the next day. I would need your assistance for permission to leave my post here at the Academy."

Pike wiped his forehead and it dawned on him that Spock's statement meant that through their bond Spock was aware something had happened to Nyota.

"What do you sense?"

"Only life signs, Sir."

"No answer through the com unit?"

"No Sir."

"Then why are you wasting time talking to me?"

"I will inform you once I have been apprised of the situation."

With that Spock shouldered his duffle bag and exited their rooms.

The Transport Station was within walking distance, but he ran.

His eyes searched the entire area for an empty pad or one that had few persons on que, and in the far corner he located one. Rushing to it he gave his destination, and handed the operator his chit. The swirling lights dissipated and his eyes adjusted as he read what was emblazoned on the opposite wall, Nairobi USA . He checked his com unit, to see if any calls were coming through-nothing. The bond just revealed her labored breathing and her heart beat-he sent,

'K'diwa I will find you.'

`0`0`0`0`0`

When the security station radioed the main house, everything became chaotic. The house emptied to meet Nyota at the hospital. Dede sat by Nyota's side during the trip in the family's delivery land vessel. It was usually used as the vehicle that picked up large number of supplies, moved furnishings or carried a large amount of people. It had been made comfortable for Nyota for this was the first time it served as an ambulance.

As a medical doctor Nyota's sister, DeDe was qualified to determine that Nyota probably had suffered a concussion. What she could not understand was her body movements. They were almost spastic, employing someone's attendance. Her head continued to thrash. Unbeknown to Dede this was an indication of her attempts, even in her condition, to reach out for Spock.

In the meantime, Spock had rented a land/air vehicle, punched into the Uhura compound's location and piloted his way there at breakneck speed. He set down in the front yard and ran to the front door.

He was met at the door by one of the servants. Spock addressed her in Swahili,

"_Is the Uhura family at home?"_

"_No sir, there has been an accident and they left for the hospital."_

That information sent a cold chill down Spock's spine. That explained the non-response.

Seeing Spock's vehicle in the front of the house the servant said,

"_If you wish, Sir, I will ride with you and direct you."_

"_Thank you but I need no directions, but if it is agreeable with you, please accompany me."_

The servant now said, in perfect Standard,

"Sir, you are our Nyota's husband, we have seen the holo-vid of the wedding. Welcome to USA, I am sorry it under these circumstances that you have made your appearance here.

Spock and his passenger entered the vehicle, he turned on the initiative drive and lifted from the yard. As if drawn by a beacon he manually guided the vessel.

The older lady started her narrative,

"The older cousins had decided to take a biking trip early in the day and it seems that our Nyota fell off her bike and struck her head. Her sister, Dede, who is a medical doctor has been with her the entire time. I do not think that there will be any permanent injury in her case. She was always such a strong athlete."

Spock felt his jaw relax and he said,

"Thank you. May I inquire who you are and your name?"

"Sarah, I was Nyota's second tutor, her first was her father. Then in perfect High Vulcan Sarah said, _Dif-tor heh smusma _(Live long and prosper). Nyota and I learned Vulcan together."

Not one for small talk under normal circumstances, Spock gave the Vulcan reply and then became silent. It was as if Sarah could sense his anxious state. She made the suggestion,

"If you wish to set the vehicle down close to the door, I will remain inside to avoid any problems or removal of the vehicle by law enforcement."

"Thank you. Sarah."

Once the vehicle came to a stop, he bounded out and headed for the door. He looked for the arrows that would give directions to the emergency room and followed that path at a swift pace.

He burst into the room, the double door reverberated with the force of his entry and he searched the room for Benjamin. On the outside of a drawn curtain he saw him and M'Mumba. quietly talking to another person who by her appearance gave all indication that she was Nyota's sister-the doctor.

His abrupt appearance and uncharacteristic less than perfect appearance startled Nyota's family. Benjamin recovered and gave the Vulcan salute.

"We were planning on contacting you as soon as we had a diagnosis. Who contacted you?"

Spock said nothing, he just stared at the curtain. Benjamin then understood, their bond was responsible for his son-in-law's presence here in USA, in Nairobi, in this hospital, by his wife's bed. Spock's head movements were as if he was searching for something. His eyes were shrouded. All of a sudden he opened his eyes, his concentration on what was behind the curtain, in the truest sense, his other half and through their bond he heard,

'Spockh, you have found me.'

Not waiting for the doctor to open the curtain and advise the family of the situation, Spock parted the curtain and entered. His eyes intent on his beloved who had a bandage on her forehead.

He stood over her and grasped her hands and brought them to his lips.

The rest of the family was called in and heard the doctor's recommendation:

No sleep for at least ten hours. Spock had no problem with that, neither did Nyota. Once she was discharged and brought to the hospital door in a hover chair, Spock carried her in his arms to his vehicle.

Benjamin and M'Mumba looked on with wonder. That two such perfectly matched person had found each other across the vastness of the galaxy was almost past imagining.

That night Nyota spent seated on Spock's lap, with him checking her vital signs and kissing her hands and touching her face and feeling that he was once again whole. It was there and then they decided that separation was too much of an agony and they were determined to never let such a thing happen again. Somewhere in the course of the evening Spock contacted Pike, who was very much relieved.

Depreia, Nyota's, baby sister, whose graduation party was attended by all met her brother-in-law for the first time and said, in Vulcan,

"Since you came to Terra to go to school, perhaps one day I will go to Vulcan and attend school there."

Looking at her and seeing the potential for her to rival her sister in beauty and intelligence, he thought to himself, 'Perhaps I will not remain the only Vulcan in this family.'

And that was the message he sent his beloved who looked up at him and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I thought of this as I was thinking of different types of poetry. Although the Book mentioned is a narrative, and certainly more on the order of what English speaking persons might term prose, the common form of Hebrew poetry was not a repetition of sound (rhyming words) but a repetition of thought. So let us see how Spock is affected by these beautiful words…

Botsey

When You Wish Upon A Star Epilogue

Part Two

Chapter One

Spock had come across the book in the Embassy library and recognized it as a Terran holy book. The original Greek word for it was Biblia, or little books. This was a descriptive name because the publication did consist of many books, sixty-six to be exact.

His rapid eye moment indicated he was reading and storing the contents for later analysis until he came to one of the books entitled, 'The Song of Solomon' (Canticles).

As he read which he had determined was some sort of ancient poetry, it caused him to visualize his Nyota…

"_A black girl I am, but comely."_

"_Look, you are beautiful O girl companion of mine_

"_Look you are beautiful Your eyes are those of doves_

_Look you are beautiful, my dear one, also pleasant_

_Rise up , come, O girl companion of mine, my beautiful_

_one, and come away. O my dove, in the retreats of the crag, in the concealed place of the steep way, show me your form, let me hear your voice, for your voice is pleasurable and your form is comely"_

"_Your neck is like the tower of David _

"_Your lips are like a scarlet thread and your speech is agreeable_

"_Your two breasts are like two young ones,_

_the twins of a female gazelle that are feeding among the lilies_

"_How beautiful are your expressions of endearment…my bride_

"_With comb honey your lips keep dripping…'_

"_You skin is a paradise…_

"_The curving of your thighs are like ornaments, _

_The work of an artisan's hands…_

"_Your belly …is fenced in by lilies."_

"_How beautiful you are, and how pleasant you are, O beloved girl, among exquisite delights_

"_Place me as a seal upon your heart, as a seal upon your arm…because love is as strong as death is. Many waters themselves cannot extinguish love…"_

These words struck a cord with Spock and he wondered how these expressions could be shared with his Nyota. He could still hear the water running as she took her shower.

He went to his closet and retrieved his K'athryra and as she exited, clad in a silk kimono which clung to her still damp body he played his instrument as he sent to her the expressions he had committed to memory.

Her hands went to her mouth as the winsome words came to her.

As Spock struck the final chord, her eyes were filled with tears.

"Oh Spock, that was simply beautiful."

Her adun revealed the source of those beautiful words and she asked, had you notice the girl's reply?

His reply, as he tilted his head, "No, those did not suit my purpose, which was to recite appropriate words to you."

From memory Nyota sent,

'_My dear one is dazzling and the most conspicuous of ten thousand. _

_His black hair is like the raven. _

_His eyes are like doves by the channels of water._

_His cheeks are like a garden bed of spice. _

_His hands are cylinders of gold filled with chrysolite.. _

_His lips are lilies, dripping with liquid myrrh. _

_His abdomen is an ivory plate, covered with sapphires, _

_His legs are pillars of marble based on socket pedestals of refined gold…_

_His palate is sheer sweetness and everything about him is altogether desirable_…'

Spock gently put down his instrument and went to his wife and encircled her waist, sending…

"Then from the beginning you were aware of the source of my words of endearment."

Caressing his face, she sent, 'Just as you are aware of mine.'

Nyota looked up, and verbally communed, "So a young man and woman, thousands of years ago had a love as intense as ours. I hope they finally came to the same fulfillment that we have."

Now taking an action that he found so pleasurable, Spock swooped up his wife, she now rested her head on his chest, and he brought her to their couch. Once seated, Spock sent,

"Wouldn't you agree that would be the logical end to those exchanged vows of love?"

"Yes, very logical," his wife said as she kissed his lips that had just been described as dripping with liquid myrrh .

He responded to her ministrations, as he sent, 'I shall eagerly accept the touch of your lips that, according to the text, are as sweet as honey..'

While their experience could not have been described as a religious one, we can guarantee that not since the original couple had uttered those words to one another, had they ignited so much

passion.


	4. Chapter 4

When You Wish Upon A Star

Epilogue

Chapter Four

It was not exactly a quarrel. After all, everyone knows that Vulcans do not engage in such an illogical exercise of wills. Shall we say from Nyota's standpoint, it was a heated discussion.

Spock's statement about their bond brought on her ire. He had questioned her ability to send detailed messages and to completely control those sent. In addition he noted that they was some lack in her ability to filter the messages she received.

Spock, on the other hand was able, in a millisecond to determine whether any exchange was even worth his time. His dismissal would be prompt and complete. His argument was that her brain was not wired for such a prompt or sure summation and equally swift termination. He was not pointing a finger, just stating a fact.

Of course his wife took offense at such a judgment. Sonaturally, he would have to test his hypothesis on the only other person with said talents, his aduna, Nyota.

While in his office he formulated his plan. The first test took place while his studious, dedicated, Academy cadet wife was just about to leave her classroom. The scene was in fact of their previous night together after a 'study' of ancient Hebrew poetry. Nyota felt the blood creeping up from her lower extremities to her neck, her face and it felt like to the ends of her hair. She swallowed, took a deep breath and attempted to remove the extremely erotic picture from her brain. It was almost like Spock was timing her response, which definitely could not be counted in fractions of seconds.

She sent, "That is not fair."

His response, "The Terran expression is , 'All is fair in love and war.'

She could imagine that if she was able to see him at this point there would have been a slight upturn of his lips.

She sent, "Two can play that game."

His next foray into this realm of experimentation took place while Nyota was seated in the auditorium listening to a lecture. It was not at all akin to his previous experiment. Instead he sent the most adorable picture of a kitten. Now, we all know about kittens and puppies and baby anything. They like to play!

So it was at first the kitten was stalking a moving object, next he had become entangle in a ball of yarn. Before she could manage to attempt to cut the message the kitten face appeared right before her and administered a link and a purr. How distracting could that be?

His message, "I am sure that this invoked a smile."

Her reply,

"You don't play fair you…you Vulcan."

"Your description of whom I am is exactly correct. However, your analysis of what I am doing is far from correct. This is a serious study, not recreation . Your reactions are lending themselves to my original conclusion. Would you like to forego further studies?"

"That would be admitting defeat and I refuse to concede."

He sent, "As you wish," accompanied by a dancing cockatoo.

Nyota waited, and waited for the opportune time for pay-back.

She had to time it perfectly. Just as he brought himself out of his med1tation a sight assailed him, his wife. From the surrounding he knew she was in the sanitary facility dressed in a long gown, she also had on a cape and long gloves and high heeled shoes. He could distinctly hear music in the background but was unable to determine its origin, She was standing before a full length mirror that she had positioned in the room.

It started out simple enough. To the rhythm of the music she slowly removed one glove and tossed it behind her, in like fashion she removed the second. The next object of clothing to be relinquished, very slowly was her cape. Once disengaged she twirled it about and then tossed it behind her.

Spock was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"What was she going to do next?" he wondered. Spock uncharacteristically shook his head as if to put things back in order. He also licked his lip.

Nyota was now performing what could best be described as a shimmy. She was bent at her knees and waist and proceeded to sway. Very slowly she slid the straps from her gown down to her upper arms, took a deep breath and returned them to their original position.

Spock's logic was shot to you know where. He was totally mesmerized and he stood up and for a second was not sure what he should do.

Then his wife turned up the music. She seated herself on the dressing table stool and gracefully removed her shoes…one at a time. They were the red ones he so admired. She held them aloft in one hand, swinging them in time with the music. She then separated them and tossed them one at a time behind her. Reaching her hand into the slit in the gown that reached mid-thigh she exposed the tops of her patterned hose and proceed to slowly roll it down to her ankle. She then held out that leg and wiggled her toes. She brought the slit opening0 over to the other leg and she duplicated her prior action and held both feet up for his observation.

She sent, "The stockings can wait for later."

Slowly, Nyota stood up and again slowly deliberately slid the straps of her gown down to her elbows. She turned her back to the mirror and slowly the dress inched downward…

By this time Spock was at the door. He tried to open, but the door was locked.

"Ka'diwa, will you opened for me?"

The pictures were still coming and Spock was able to observe that apparently nothing was between his aduna's body and the gown. He again felt his mouth go dry.

"You must say the magic words."

"Words do not perform magic Ka'diwa."

"These will!"

With his hand still on the door knob he said,

"I believe that you wish me to recant about the strength of our respective bonds and admit that your abilities are indeed past my original assessment. And for my ill advised judgment I should apologize."

"You apology is accepted."

With that Spock hears the lock open and as he rushed in he is amazed to see his wife fully clothed. Except for her stockings.

He placed his forehead on hers and sent in detail exactly how he would remedy the situation.

As he lifted her up she sent,

"I have heard that our time together as we 'make up' should be quite remarkable."

Spock simply said "Indeed".


End file.
